Demain, il fera jour !
by melowyn
Summary: 1989, Lily et James Potter craignent pour leur vie et celle de leur fils. De nos jours, Hermione et Harry Potter sont à leur tour menacés ainsi que leur fils. Destins croisés de deux couples ou comment se met en place un engrenage.
1. L'avenir est un long passé

**Bla bla de l'auteuse:** C'a y est, je l'ai fait ! J'ai posté ma première fic ! Instant d'émotions intenses part verser une larme Moi, Mélowyn, Mélo pour les intimes, lectrice acharnée de fics, ai décidé de basculer du coté obscur de la force et d'écrire à mon tour. Un grand momentdans l'hisoire de l'humanité raclement de gorge dans la salle bon dans l'histoire de la fic alors autre raclement bon dans MON histoire !

En tout n'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour dire si vous avez aimé, s'il y a des énormes erreur ou si vous voulez me maudrie jusqu'a la 50ème génération pour atteinte à la litterature !

Au départ, cette fic était constitué d'un seul chapitre. Mais après avoir publier ceci sur un autre site, on m'a réclamé une suite. Donc, il devrait y avoir un prochain chapitre (au moins). J'en profite d'ailleurs ici pour faire de la pub àlacommunauté "véritasérhum" (http/community. vous pouvez lire d'éxcellentes choses tout en laissant votre avis annonymement. Et si vous y aller, faites donc un tour sur mon LJ en passant (http/lefeuetlaglace. : Malgré toute mon attention, il se peut que des fautes d'orthographe se soit glissé dans le texte, j'en suis désolée.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Voilà, c'a y est, installez vou confortablement, baissez les lumières, coupez les téléphonnes, la fic va commencer.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'avenir est un long passé**

On rencontre sa destinée souvent par des chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. (Jean de la Fontaine)

Hermione astiquait avec vigueur un des nombreux meubles de la maison des Black. Ils n'étaient ni sale, ni propre. Ils auraient même très bien pu rester dans cet état encore quelque temps, mais la jeune femme avait désespérément besoin d'une activité. Le souffle un peu court, elle s'arrêta le temps de se masser ses reins, qui la faisait souffrir. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux, échappé de son chignon, de son visage un peu rose. Son regard se porta sur le parc où un petit garçon de quelques mois s'amusait à empiler des cubes de couleurs vives, scène on ne peut plus normale, que l'on pourrait retrouver dans n'importe quel foyer de la terre. Sauf qu'il n'utilisait pas ses mains.

"Jimmy chéri !" S'exclama-t-elle, mi amusée mi-irritée lorsqu'un cube vert pomme orné d'un clown voleta jusqu'à elle.

Le bambin eu un rire ravi. Hermione attrapa le jouet au vol et le déposa dans le parc de bois en s'agenouillant à coté, au plus grand bonheur du garçonnet, enchanté d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention de sa mère.

"Que peut bien faire ton père ?" Murmura-t-elle inquiète en fixant son fils, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Celui-ci lui ressemblait de manière troublante. Les mêmes traits, les même cheveux jais qui commençaient juste à pousser. Seul ses yeux marrons appartenaient à sa mère, et même dans cette hérédité, il imitait son père, qui avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Il était parti près de trois heures plutôt, convoqué par Dumbledore à Poudlard.

Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire tant sa nervosité était grande, la jeune gryffondore, son fils dans les bras, se dirigea vers la cuisine. La grande maison était inhabituellement silencieuse. Bien que logement pour le jeune foyer, elle servait encore de QG à l'ordre du phœnix et recevait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit un nombre incalculable de visiteurs. Si elle avait souvent pestée contre ses intrusions parfois dérangeantes, elle devait reconnaître qu'en ce moment elle se sentait seule. Elle se souvient, avec amusement, d'une anecdote datant des débuts de son mariage.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la maison, suite à une intense activité des mages noirs. Ils avaient enfin réussit à s'organiser une soirée en amoureux, en menaçant de mort quiconque viendrait les déranger. Avec des regards et des sourires lourds de sous-entendu, tous avaient compris et leurs avaient laissé cette soirée d'intimité. Tous sauf Sévérus, en mission chez les mangemorts, ignorant que le QG avait perdu ses droits dans la maison Black le temps d'une soirée. Hermione avait préparé un repas léger mais ils n'y touchèrent à peine. Dès qu'Harry mit un pied dans la cuisine, où l'attendait sa femme, après avoir mis à la porte un Mondingus un peu collant, il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Hermione se retrouva assise sur la table, fort peu vêtu et Harry, face à elle, ne l'était guère plus. Pris dans leurs ébats, ils n'entendirent pas le "plop" provenant de l'entré. Hermione eu alors la peur de sa vie en apercevant pardessus l'épaule d'Harry, Sévérus Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion. Mais si elle fut surprise, la tête que fit l'intrus était indescriptible. Après avoir marmonné un vague "pardon" il disparus dans un autre "plop". Effaré, les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire, la tête de l'ancien maître des potions à cet instant valait son pesant de galions.

Un "plop" caractéristique se fit entendre dans l'entré puis son époux franchi le seuil de la pièce.

"Harry, fit-elle soulagée, que s'est-il passé, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Le désigné tenta un faible sourire mais devant l'échec de sa tentative abandonna.

-Si tu allais coucher le petit, il faut qu'on parle.

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit toutes couleurs.

-Quelqu'un est mort ?

Cette question, quoi qu'étrange, était devenue malheureusement familière en ces temps de guerre.

-non."

Le ton de sa réponse lui fit penser que c'était peut être pire. Elle attrapa son fils, qui avait commencé à faire voler les ustensiles de cuisine, au grand drame de celui-ci qui se mit à pleurer alors que la louche et la cuillère en lévitation au-dessus du carrelage s'écrasèrent par terre.

_"C'est si grave que c'a ?_

_-J'en ai peur._

_-Oh James, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Assied toi."_

Quand elle revient, Harry tournait le dos à la porte, les deux mains appuyé sur l'évier, le dos voûté, il avait l'air épuisé autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Sans bruit elle s'approcha et se laissa aller contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Il restèrent ainsi sans bruit quelques instants, se laissant porter par ce moment de tendresse. Brisant l'instant, Harry se tourna vers sa femme pour lui faire face. La détresse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit frissonner. Si lui, si fort, se mettait à avoir peur, à douter, à qui allait-elle se raccrocher.

"Dis moi ce qui se passe ?

-C'est à propos de Jimmy."

Ce fut comme si une main de glace lui broyait le cœur. Elle compris alors pleinement l'expression "avoir le sang qui se retire de son corps". Harry continua alors en fixant la table située dernière elle. Il n'avait pas le courage de croiser le regard de sa femme qu'il devinait charger d'appréhension.

"Dumbledore m'a dit qu'une autre prophétie avait été faite. Elle concerne notre fils, elle dit en gros que … sa voix se brisa. Il respira un grand coup avant de finir. …que lui et moi avons le même destin.

-Le même destin ?

Il trouva enfin la force de tourné son visage vers elle.

-Selon Dumbledore, il y a, avec les générations, une concentration de pouvoir. Mes parents ont combattu et mon transmit leur force, avec celle de la famille Potter, et j'en aurais fais de même avec mon fils."

_Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari. Elle avait beau être une gryffondore, elle ne se sentait aucun courage. Comme rester forte quand ce qui vous est le plus cher au monde est menacé ?_

_"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante. _

_James devinait la supplique muette de sa femme, qui lui demandait de sauver son fils, leur fils, le fruit de leur amour, cette chose si noble qui brillait parmis les horreurs de la guerre. Mais il n'avait pas de vraies solutions. Il se haït intérieurement pour ce qu'il allait dire, il avait promis de la protéger, et il en était incapable._

_-Nous devons nous cacher."_

-Nous cacher, mais où ? Dumbledore pense vraiment qu'il y a un endroit sur cette Terre où on sera en sécurité. Et pour combien de temps ? Je refuse de vivre en ermite dans un trou perdu pendant que tout le monde se bat.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'il avait eut la même réaction, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aussi dirait c'a et parce que pour c'a, il était fier d'elle et de son courage. Il le perdit bien vite en pensant à ce qu'il avait encore à lui annoncer.

-Il pense utiliser la magie, répondit-il.

-Un sort ? Mais quel sort ? Il ne pense pas à un gardien du secret quand même ?

Elle avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser, mais devant le silence de son mari, ses yeux s'agrandir.

-C'est une blague ? Souffla-t-elle. Une fois c'a ne leur a pas suffit.

-L'histoire ne se répète pas toujours dit Harry sans y croire lui-même.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? s'énerva Hermione. Elle se détacha complètement du jeune homme. Tu te rends comme c'a, comme une bête à l'abattoir.

-Tu exagère peut être un peu. Et puis de tout façon que peut-on faire d'autre ? Tu l'as dis toi-même on ne peut pas aller se cacher, on ne peut pas faire non plus comme si de rien n'était.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Il vit passer les émotions sur le visage d'Hermione. De la colère, elle passa à l'indignation, puis à la résignation puis au désespoir quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la seule solution possible.

Effondrée, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie

-Je ne veux pas mourir.

_"Tu ne mouras pas, je te le promets."_

_Il l'embrassa avec douceur, son baiser avait un goût salé, un goût de larmes. Un goût amer aussi, pour tout ce gâchis. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux. Alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils firent l'amour, comme un naufragé se raccroche à une branche en dérivant sur l'océan, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre._

Dans la pénombre de leur chambre Hermione sentait plus qu'elle entendait les battements de cœur d'Harry.

-Tu te souviens quand Rogue nous à surpris un jour ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée par le cheminement de ses pensés.

-Et comment ! Je n'oublierais jamais la tête qu'il a faite.

Silence

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Qui ?

Il compris qu'elle lui demandait qui serait le gardien de leur secret. Plus que du sort en lui-même, c'est de cette personne qu'allait dépendre leur avenir.

-Ron

-Quoi !

_"Mais pourquoi ?"_

_Elle se tenait devant les trois hommes. L'un avait son amour éternel, l'autre toute sa confiance, mais le troisième lui inspirait un sentiment complexe. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour ce petit homme chauve avant l'heure, mais quelque part au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de pitié et qu'au contraire elle devait s'en méfier. Seulement c'était l'ami de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'ami des meilleurs amis de celui-ci. Elle avait confiance en leurs jugements, alors elle oubliait la gêne et la méfiance que lui inspirait ce regard fiévreux._

_C'est ce qu'elle s'était appliquer à faire._

_Jusqu'ici._

Elle se mit en appui sur un coude pour le regarder. A son air sérieux, elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Mais... tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

-C'est lui qui s'est proposé.

Hermione était abasourdi.

-Mais enfin je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous, qu'il nous avait rayés de sa vie …

-Je sais, j'étais là aussi quand il a piqué sa crise, je te rappèle.

Le ressentiment était présent dans sa voix. Perdre son meilleur ami avait été une des épreuves les plus difficiles de ces dernières années. Au début, Hermione avait espérée une réconciliation. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà disputés, rien n'était irrémissible. Mais Ron s'était senti trahi par son meilleur ami, qui lui avait, à ses yeux, ravi la femme qu'il aimait encore, malgré l'échec de leur relation d'adolescents. Harry, quant à lui reprochait au roux de ne pas accepter son amour pour leur camarde. La guerre froide était déclarée et rien ne semblait pouvoir les réconcilier.

-Il a dit qu'il faisait c'a uniquement pour toi.

-C'a fait très chevaleresque.

-Il cherche encore la place du héros.

-Harry, il veut peut-être juste nous aider.

-Excuses moi de ne pas accueillir avec joie la nouvelle. Je te signale que la dernière fois que l'on a été tous les deux dans la même pièce, on s'est tapé dessus. J'estime avoir le droit d'émettre des réserves quand il se propose pour assurer notre survie.

-Ron ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger.

Harry resta pensif un moment, puis haussa les épaules pour chasser sa mauvaise humeur.

-Objectivement, c'est le meilleur pour cette mission. Et puis, tout le monde sait que nous sommes brouiller. Personne ne pensera que nous l'avons choisit.

Hermione se retient de dire qu'effectivement ils ne l'avaient pas choisit.

_"C'est un plan génial ! s'exclama Sirius. Tout le monde pensera que c'est moi le gardien. C'est donc moi qui courrais tous les risques mais si je me fais attraper, je ne risque rien de révéler._

_Il avait l'air d'avoir trouver l'idée du siècle. Lily n'osait exprimer clairement ses doutes._

_-On pourrait au moins mettre Dumbledore au courant, non ?_

_Elle chercha du soutien auprès de James mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Quand il s'agissait de ses amis, il ne fallait pas lui demander grand chose._

_Las, elle rendit les armes._

_-Comme vous voulez."_

_Mais elle eut du mal à chasser cette impression tenace d'avoir signer son arrêt de mort._

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, laissant dériver son esprit, les yeux rivés sur le vieux tableau champêtre qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussit à décoller du mur. Elle se demanda si, il y un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, une jeune femme aux yeux verts avait également eu l'impression que sa vie échappait à son contrôle, comme balayée par une force qui la dépassait en toutes choses. Chassant ces pensées moroses, elle demanda :

-Quand doit-on partir ?

-Le plus vite possible, demain soir très probablement.

-Et que va-t-on faire ?

-On va se rendre à Poudlard, Dumbledore préparera le sortilège et on l'appliquera à la maison de tes parents. Il vaut mieux que le moins de personne possible ai à connaître le secret. Le bon coté c'est qu'on aura enfin un chez nous.

Il avait essayé de prendre un ton enjoué mais il sonnait faux.

-Et après ?

-Nous garderons contact avec l'ordre, en réduisant les missions, le but est de protéger Jimmy.

Silence

-Harry, et si c'a ne marchait pas ?

-Ne pense pas à c'a.

-Mais enfin je ne fais que de penser à c'a. Je te signal qu'il s'agit de nos vies et de celle de notre fils, s'écria-t-elle.

-Je sais Hermione, je sais, mais si on se met à penser à tout c'a, on devient fou.

-Tes parents…

-Non, l'interrompit-il brusquement en se relevant, je t'interdis de faire allusion à c'a.

-Mais enfin tu l'as dis toi-même "le même destin". On est prévenu et on fonce tête baissée dedans.

-Il s'agit du destin, du fait de combattre le mal, de combattre Voldemort, pas de devenir orphelin.

-Ah oui qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as toujours été nul en divination.

"Voilà où on en est se dit-il, on s'engueule. Manquait plus que c'a."

-Ron, ce n'est pas Peter, tu l'as dis toi-même, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nous nuire.

Assise au milieu du lit, nue, Hermione finit par baisser la tête en signe de résignation, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage.

Harry tendit la main pour les dégager.

-Viens dormir, demain va être une longue journée.

_"Tu es sûr que c'a te vas le plan ?_

_James se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir forcé la main de sa femme, mais il pensait sincèrement que c'était une bonne idée._

_-Je n'ai pas trop le choix._

_Côte à côte dans le lit, ils regardaient le plafond._

_-Qu'est ce qui te gêne ?_

_-J'aurais été plus rassurée si c'a avait été Sirius…_

_-Tu n'aimes pas trop Peter._

_-Pas au point de lui confier la vie de mon fils, répondit-elle diplomatiquement._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas il est tellement fier d'être utile pour une fois, qu'il s'applique. _

_-Si tu le dis. _

_Elle ressentis le trouble de James. Il avait à cœur de protéger sa famille, il voulait être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Le poids qui pesait sur ces épaules était énorme, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle le regardait dans la pénombre de leur chambre à coucher._

_-Même si je ne lui fais pas confiance, j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, je te suis._

_Il tourna également la tête et la regarda dans les yeux._

_-Je t'aime lui murmura-t-il."_

_Avec un sourire elle se glissa dans ses bras._

_Mais pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de pleurer ?_

La journée avait été éreintante, ils avaient du rassembler toutes leurs affaires avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

Un sentiment nostalgique les avait assaillis à la vue de la locomotive fumante, souvenir de leur jeunesse, à la fois si loin et si proche.

Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard à l'heure du dîner. Ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau du Directeur où les attendait Ron.

L'air indifférent qu'il voulut afficher ne tint pas le coup longtemps. Il avait surtout l'air las et un peu nostalgique aussi. Peut-être l'effet de ses murs, après tout, c'est ici qu'ils avaient passés leurs meilleures années, tous les trois. De toute façon, elle avait toujours tout lu sur son visage, et rien n'avait changé.

Hermione tenait Jimmy endormis dans ses bras. Dumbledore lui offrit un siège, ainsi qu'aux deux hommes qui s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. L'ambiance, sans être tendu, était un peu fraîche.

-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Désolé que tout cela se passe dans la précipitation, mais le plus tôt était le mieux. Mettons-nous au travail tout de suite. Le sortilège du gardien est constitué d'une potion, faites spécialement pour la personne choisit, puis d'une incantation effectuée sur les lieux même. Nous allons préparer la potion avec l'aide de M. Weasley, pendant ce temps vous vous préparerez à effectuer l'incantation. Miss Granger vous pourrez déposer votre fils dans une chambre avant.

Hermione nota avec amusement qu'il avait utilisé son nom de jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était là une inattention du directeur ou une erreur délibérée afin de ne pas froisser leur ancien camarde.

"Ce serait bien son genre" se dit-elle.

Ils travaillèrent toute la soirée, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Enfin, le sortilège fut prêt.

Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à la maison des parents d'Hermione qui sur ses conseils, étaient partis vivre en France. Ron but sa potion, concoctée avec ses mèches de cheveux et un peu de son sang. Puis Harry et Hermione récitèrent l'incantation. La maison disparue alors sous leurs yeux.

-Bien dit Dumbledore. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à installer vos affaires.

-Je vais vous aider déclara Ron à la surprise générale.

Ils retournèrent donc à Poudlard et retransplanèrent avec leurs affaires et leur fils. Pendant l'heure suivante, ils installèrent les meubles qui faisaient défaut.

Hermione se dit que finalement, son ancienne maison était un bon choix. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie chez elle dans la demeure des Blacks. Ici, les murs respiraient son enfance. Finalement la maison moldu fut entièrement équipée autant mobiliérement que magiquement. Mais surtout Ron et Harry avaient travaillés main dans la main, toutes querelles oubliées.

-Tu reste manger un truc ? demanda innocemment Hermione.

-Nan, c'est gentil mais vous devez avoir envie de vous coucher dit-il plus embarrassé avec les mots qu'avec les gestes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

"Laissons-les préserver leur virilité" se dit-elle amusée et attendrie par les regards fuyants que les deux hommes se lançaient.

-Je vais coucher Jimmy, a bientôt Ron et merci pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien répondit-il en balayant le compliment d'un geste de la main.

Restés seuls, ils ne savaient par où commencer.

-Tu sais, commença finalement le roux, si je fais c'a, c'est vraiment pour vous aider. Je veux dire ce n'est pas pour que tu me doives quelques chose ou quoi que se soit…

-Je n'ai jamais pensé c'a, menti à moitié le brun.

Silence gêné.

Ils se regardaient à la dérobé puis finirent par éclater de rire devant leur manège. C'est marrant comme les plus grosses querelles nous paraissent vaines quand elles sont terminées.

-Bon je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit …

-Ne t'inquiète pas

-C'a va aller pour ce soir ?

-Ouais je crois qu'on va survivre

Ron eut un sourire amusé :

-Et demain ? demanda-t-il en franchissant la porte.

-Demain ? Il fera jour ! lui répondit le survivant accoudé à l'encadrement.

_"C'a ira, on est en sécurité, au moins pour ce soir, dit James en prenant Lily dans ses bras_

_-Ce soir, mais demain ? demanda-t-elle le visage appuyé sur l'épaule de son mari._

_-Demain ? Il fera jour ! lui répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux."_

* * *

Fin ! Du moins pour le moment ! La suite n'est pas à prévoir pour tout de suite étant donné qu'une petite formalité m'attend en fin d'année, mais j'y travaille.

En attendant,attention voici la sempiternellequémande de reviews cliquer donc sur le petit carré violet en basà gauche . C'a ne coute rien et c'a fait toujours plaisir !

_Mélo'_


	2. Devant l'inélucatble, ne plus reculer

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Enfin ! le deuxième chapitre. Il était temps, je sais. Mais il aurait pu être poster plus tôt si Mosieur feufeunet n'avait pas fait sa tête des mauvais jours et empécher d'updater depuis 2 semaines.

Voici donc la suite des aventures de Lily et James d'un coté et Harry et Hermione de l'autre avec leurs rejetons respectifs. Un troisième et dernier volet devrait suivre.

Je planche en ce moment sur une autre fic, radicalement différente. Je travaille aussi sur mes 30 baisers et enfin, je participe au Round Robin, lancer sur la communauté Véritaserhum.

Comme le premier chapitre, en italique ce qui se passe à l'époque de Lily et James, en normal, à l'époque de Harry et Hermione.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentré et une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

_§§§_

**Chapitre 2 : Devant l'inéluctable, ne plus reculer.**

On ne fait pas de grandes choses. On ne fait que de petites choses, avec beaucoup d'amour. (Mère Thérésa)

_Lily soulevait frénétiquement tout les coussins du salon, un Harry hurlant calé sur une hanche._

_-Nom de nom de nom, où es tu aller fourrer ce satané lapin ?_

_Elle avait regardée partout où Monsieur Lapin, peluche de son état, était susceptible de se cacher : dans le lit, sous le lit, dans le parc, derrière les meubles, dans la cheminée, sur le placard, sous le placard, dans le lustre,…_

_Mais là elle rendait les armes._

_Planté au milieu de la pièce, elle essayait de calmé Harry en le berçant tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire si des fois l'animal ne serait pas ressorti._

_Elle allait essayé la salle de bain quand la sonnette retenti._

Toc toc !

-Entrez !

Un bruit de discussion animé parvenait du bureau. Hermione poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Dire que celle-ci était de dimension modeste était un doux euphémisme. Elle tenait plus du placard à balais que du bureau de travail d'un fonctionnaire, même de premier échelon. Pourtant, à l'intérieur s'entassait cinq garçons. Deux étaient adossés contre le mur, un était assis négligemment sur le bureau, sur une pile de dossier, un autre essayait de se pousser de la porte dont il était manifestement sur la trajectoire et le dernier, visiblement le propriétaire dudit placard était assis derrière la table, sur un mauvais fauteuil qui grinça atrocement alors qu'il se levait pour l'accueillir.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda-t-elle intimidée devant tous ces regards qui la scrutaient.

-Non, non bien sûr. Répondis Ron, pas non plus très emballé.

-Allons Ron, montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme devant l'apparition d'un aussi jolie fille. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on à droit à une telle visite dans nos sous-sol. Si tu nous présentais d'ailleurs.

En parlant, le garçon du bureau s'était levé lentement, il regardait maintenant Hermione de toute sa hauteur et ne se gênait pas pour la lorgner de haut en bas apparemment appréciateur du spectacle que lui offrait la jeune femme en jupe et chemisier. Celle-ci était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, non seulement elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on la détaille comme une pièce de viande mais en plus le ton du garçon était traînant, ironique et lascif. Il lui rappelait trop le Malfoy de Poudelard pour son propre bien.

-Heu bien sûr. Les gars je vous présente Hermione, une amie de Poudelard. Hermione voici Nick Langdon, Dylan Macnough, Julian Law et Mathew Berry.

Mathew, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, vient se placer devant elle pour lui faire un baisemain digne d'un gentleman accompli.

-Hermione, c'est un plaisir d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle se sentit sondée, épiée comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

"Arrête d'être aussi nerveuse se gronda-t-elle, c'est juste un dragueur qui te fait un numéro de charme."

-Et sinon, pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu travaillais chez toi maintenant ? demanda Ron afin de stopper ce numéro qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil.

-Si, je suis venu rapporter des dossiers et en reprendre d'autres. J'en ai profité pour venir te dire bonjour.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant et dit "Bonjour".

Ron se décrispa un peu et lui rendit son sourire.

Il y eu un silence un peu embarrassant pendant lequel chacun ne savait pas où regarder.

-Bon je ne vais te déranger plus longtemps. A bientôt.

Elle leva la main en lançant un "au revoir" à la cantonade et s'échappa hors de la pièce. Elle eu le temps d'entendre avant de fermer le battant :

-Je savais pas qu'elle était si bien roulée à Poudelard, c'est un p'tit cachottier le Ron !

-Oh c'a va Matt lâche moi.

_Ding dong._

_Immédiatement l'angoisse l'étreint. A pas précautionneux, elle se rendit dans l'entré et ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut : Peter se tenait devant elle._

_"Peter!_

_-Bonjour dit-il avec un sourire contrit comme pour s'excuser de sa présence._

_-Entre je t'en pris._

_Harry, lui, hurlait de plus belle._

_-Je reviens, je vais le mettre dans son parc, installe toi, proposa-t-elle._

_Elle monta à l'étage et déposa la sirène ambulante dans son parc._

_-Merlin sait que je t'aime, mais si tu te taisais un peu je t'aimerais encore plus !_

_Elle posa un baiser sur son front et attrapa le coquillage qui servait de radio. Un invention à elle, inspiré d'appareil moldu qui lui permettait d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son fils._

_Elle rejoignit Peter dans la cuisine._

_-Excuse moi. Tu veux un thé ?_

_-Oui volontiers._

_Il s'assit à la table, l'air un peu perdu._

_-Si tu voulais voir James, c'est raté, il est parti pour la journée, dit elle en s'affairant dans la cuisine._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je le verrais une autre fois, ce n'était pas urgent de toute façon, répondit-il le regard rivé sur ses mains qu'il triturait sur la table._

_Elle ne put retenir une bouffée de sympathie pour ce garçon. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les chiens errants, les opprimés, ceux qu'on oubliait. Elle se souvint de ce petit garçon rondouillard de Poudelard, qui ne faisait jamais les choses correctement, même en y mettant tout la meilleure volonté du monde._

_Elle attrapa la bouilloire et souleva le couvercle._

_"C'est pas vrai s'exclama-t-elle._

_Interpellé, Peter releva la tête._

_Lily plongea la main dans le bocal et en sortit… un lapin en peluche._

_-Je ne me demande même pas comment il a pu atterrir ici ! s'exclama le jeune homme._

_-Moi non plus, renchéri Lily sidérée._

_-Donne je vais le lui apporté, offrit-il._

_-Merci._

Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'ils s'étaient installé dans la maison. Harry sortait souvent pour l'ordre et elle restait travailler sur ses dossiers tout en gardant Jimmy, un arrangement qui lui convenait parfaitement. Durant ce laps de temps, ils n'avaient vu Ron que deux fois, à Grimmault durant les réunions hebdomadaires de l'ordre. Ils avaient à peine parler, échangeant des banalités. La vrai raison de sa visite à l'étage du recensement et contrôle des créatures magiques, c'était qu'elle voulait parler à Ron, de son rôle, de sa réconciliation avec Harry et de leur vie à tout les deux. Elle voulait apaiser ses craintes, elle n'avait fait que les attisée.

De retour dans son bureau, le contraste la frappa. Bien sûr, il n'était pas non plus très vaste, mais moins sombre et surtout mieux rangé. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement essoufflée et qu'une angoisse sourde la tenaillait. Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son front. "Bon sang Hermione, tu ne va pas faire long feu si tu continu comme c'a. Calme toi, par Merlin calme toi."

Elle se força à respirer lentement, comme quand elle était enceinte. Elle ne comprenait pas cet accès de panique. D'accord ces garçons dans le bureau de Ron n'avaient pas l'air d'être de parfais enfants de cœur. Mais c'a devait être juste quelques gars branchouilles, aimant sortir et briser le cœur des filles. Rien de méchant.

Alors pourquoi cette peur panique.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa sur la porte ouverte de son bureau.

-Hermione, tu es encore là !

-Emma ! Merlin tu m'a fait peur.

-Désolée, répondit la concerné dans un sourire.

Emma Croz travaillait dans le bureau à coté, elle s'occupait d'une autre section du département de coopération magique international et interespèce.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air nerveuse ?

-Ce n'est rien. Dis moi, tu connais un certain Mathew Berry ?

-Mathew Berry ? Matt la terreur ?

-Donc tu le connais.

-Et comment, une tête d'ange, mais le diable au corps ! Ce mec est malsain, je peux te le dire, moins tu aura affaire à lui, mieux tu te portera !

-En fait je crois qu'il est ami avec un de mes anciens camarde de Poudelard.

-Alors fais une croix dessus, lui et sa bande de potes sont peu recommandable, surtout quand on s'appèle Madame Potter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione soudain glacée.

-Parce qu'il paraît qu'il trempe dans des trafics ayant un lien plus ou moins éloigné avec le club des capuches.

Puis devant la pâleur de sa collège elle ajouta :

-Oh tu sais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Un sentiment de effroi la saisie, elle avait besoin de retrouver son fils, _maintenant_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablé tout les deux devant un thé. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, sans grande importance. Soudainement, alors que les sujets de conversations commençaient à s'épuiser, Peter demanda :_

_-En quoi crois tu Lily ?_

_Prise au dépourvu, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre._

_-Tu me demande si je crois en Dieu ou quelques choses comme c'a ?_

_-Non, en quels valeurs ?_

_-Et bien le courage je pense, après tout je suis une griffondor. Et puis en l'amour aussi._

_Silence_

_-Pourquoi me demande-tu c'a Peter ?s'enquit Lily légèrement inquiète._

_-Peut être parce que je ne sais plus en quoi croire en ce moment. A force de se battre, de lutter, j'en fini par oublier pourquoi on résiste, répondit le garçon d'un air faussement détaché, sans pourvoir la regarder._

_Choquée Lily resta interdite._

_-Peter comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil !_

_-Lily, regardons les choses en face, nous sommes une poignée de pauvres renégats, pense-tu vraiment qu'on ai une chance. Nous allons tous mourir, d'une façon idiote, pour des idées, pour un idéal que de toute façon nous n'atteindrons jamais. Il y aura toujours des conflits. En plus, si on regarde les faits objectivement, ils n'ont pas tord sur toute la ligne. La communauté sorcière doit se protéger contre les moldus. Tu était meilleurs élève que moi à Poudelard, tu sais les carnages qui se sont perpétré à notre encontre et le racisme dont nous faisons encore l'objet aujourd'hui. Bien sûr ils ont parfois des actes un peu extrême, mais canalisé, leur politique est peut être intéressante. Pourquoi se battre alors qu'on pourrait s'arrangé, et évité tant de morts inutiles._

_Effaré par ce discours, Lily était scotché à sa chaise. _

_-Peter comment ose-tu tenir de tels propos devant moi ? Tu trouve leur politique _intéressante_. Peter ! ils massacrent les gens, tout ceux qui ne sont pas de leur avis, ce n'est pas de la politique c'est du terrorisme. La communauté sorcière sait très bien, depuis des siècles, vivre en cohabitation avec les moldus, dont au passage je te rappèle que je suis issu comme bon nombre de sorciers. Tu parle d'actes un _peu _extrêmes, alors qu'ils utilisent les impardonnables à tour de bras. _

_Pendant qu'elle parlait Peter regardait fixement la table._

_-Peter, je ne sais pas avec qui tu as parlé, ni ce qu'il a dit pour te convaincre mais tu me fais honte. Je pense qu'il t'importe peu de la politique, tout ce que tu veux c'est sauver ta misérable existence. Tu me demandait en quoi je croyais, je vais te dire, je crois qu'on peux mourir pour des idées._

_-Je … tu n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire…_

_-Si parfaitement, tu cherche à sauver ta peau. Tu as suivis James dans la résistance parce que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Mais maintenant tu te rend compte de ce que c'a implique et tu crève de trouille. Tu cherche donc à te mettre sous la protection du plus fort, comme toujours._

_Elle se leva pour finir sa phrase._

_-Tu sais le vent tourne, il viendra peut être un jour où tu regrettera ces mots. Maintenant je vais te prier de quitter ma maison._

-Il a été calme ? Demanda Hermione à Harry qui redescendait après avoir mit couché son fils.

-Oui c'a va.

Il observa sa femme un moment pendant qu'elle mettait en route la vaisselle. Une éponge, après s'être fait aspergée de produit, commença à laver les assiettes une par une.

-Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te trouve tendu ces derniers temps. Ron m'a dit que tu était venu le voir et que vous vous étiez disputé à propos de personnes qu'il voyait, je n'ai pas très bien compris.

Sa femme lui tournait le dos pendant tout l'échange. Elle finit par se retrouver pour faire face à son mari. Celui-ci n'était pas fâché elle le savait, juste inquiet, pourtant instinctivement elle senti que cette conversation allait les mener à une dispute. Elle décida tout de même de tout raconter, la franchise étant l'un de ses traits de caractère.

-La semaine dernière, quand je suis passé prendre des dossiers au ministère, j'ai fait un détour par le bureau de Ron. Je l'ai trouvé en compagnie de personnes peu recommandables. Enfin, j'ai eu une mauvaise impression. Elle a été confirmé par ce que m'a dit Hector Waltz, raconta-t-elle.

-Ton ancien directeur ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Il est au service des amendes et peines maintenant. Il m'a trouvé leurs dossiers, ils ont été condamné pour usages abusifs de la magie, notamment sur des moldus dont un a fini à l'hôpital. Ils ont été entendu comme témoins dans plusieurs affaires d'agressions attribués à des mangemorts et on les soupçonne de trafiquer de l'argent sale pour le compte de Voldmort, fini-t-elle, attendant la réaction de son mari.

-Tu es aller consulter le casier judiciaire de ces personnes uniquement parce que leurs têtes ne te revenaient pas, demanda celui-ci effaré.

-Impression qui a été confirmé, ce ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables, insista-t-elle.

-Chérie, peu de personne, dans ce bas monde, sont fréquentables. Je crois que tu prend cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur. Certes Ron n'a pas que des enfants de cœur parmi ces amis, mais enfin de là à mener une enquête digne de Maugrey… tenta de tempérer Harry.

-Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour mon fils, après tout il est juste en danger de mort, s'emporta-t-elle.

-A ce point là ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude, c'est de la paranoïa. Et je suppose que tu es allée raconté tout c'a à Ron, d'où votre dispute ? Son ton était un peu blasé, voire fatigué.

-J'ai juste voulu le prévenir, le mettre en garde, sa sécurité m'importe, plaida-t-elle au bord des larmes. Vous n'y comprenez rien, une mère sent ce genre de chose, mon fils est en danger.

Harry la pris dans ses bras.

-Ne te fais plus de soucis pour cette histoire, Ron m'a parler, ces types sont justes des collègues de travail avec qui il va boire un verre de temps en temps. Il n'y a rien a craindre.

Elle le repoussa avec violence.

-Alors c'est c'a hein ! Affaire classé. Leurs baguettes sont tombés et ont lancés des sorts toutes seules sur des moldus, ils se sont trouvés par hasards dans une ruelle sombre et déserte pendant qu'un pauvre père de famille se faisait passer à tabac et ils ont accidentellement vendus des chocogrenouilles à des mangemorts, cria-t-elle furieuse et désespérée. Hein, c'est c'a Harry ! Bon c'est merveilleux, je suis désolée de vous avoir embêtés avec mes histoires, je monte me coucher rassurée. Tu éteindra les lumières.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine.

_Couchée, tournant le dos à son mari, Lily ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le discourt de Peter avait été un choc, mais le pire, c'est que James n'y avait pas prêté d'importance. Il lui avait soutenu que Peter était juste un peu dépassé par les événements et qu'il se remettait en question, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affolé. Lily avait beau eu tempêter, supplier rien n'y avait fait. Tout au plus lui avait-il promis d'en parler à Remus et Sirius et de garder un œil sur lui._

_"Tes amis sont ta faiblesse, ce sont eux qui te perdrons"_

_Elle avait maintenant des remords de lui avoir lancé cette phrase au visage. Elle savait l'importance que l'amitié reflétait à ces yeux et elle l'avait admiré. Mais ce soir, elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver le gamin vaniteux de Poudelard, se croyant invincible parce qu'il avait ses copains avec lui._

_Cette nuit là elle compris plusieurs chose. La première c'est que son mari avait des défauts comme tout le monde et qu'elle devait les accepter, parce qu'ils avaient besoin mutuellement l'un de l'autre et que ce n'était pas le moment de se déchirer. La deuxième, c'est qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main elle même et mettre son fils à l'abris par ses propre moyen. La magie l'avait aidé à quitter la vie morne qu'elle avait avec ses parents et sa sœur, la magie lui avait permit de connaître les plus belles années de sa vie à Poudelard, la magie lui avait même fait connaître l'amour. _

_Elle n'en doutait pas, la magie sauverait son fils._

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle remuait le pour et le contre. Le plus dur c'était le premier pas, le reste venait tour seul.

C'était cet après midi et pas un autre. Harry travaillait, Jimmy dormait.

Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre verte et se tint devant les flammes, elle hésita encore un peu, puis la jeta presque involontairement. Le feu explosa, elle hésita encore, mais à peine.

-Ginny Weasley dit-elle distinctement avant de plonger la tête au dessus des braises.

La tête lui tourbillonna pendant quelques secondes avant de se stabilisé devant un salon petit mais chaleureux. Assise sur le canapé, la jeune rousse était entourée d'une mare de parchemin.

-Hermione, salut ! Lança-t-elle joyeuse en se levant pour se rapprocher de la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était lancé, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler, maintenant si possible.

Interpellée par le ton très sérieux de son amie, la jeune femme perdit tout son entrain.

-Oui, si tu veux. Un temps de silence puis : il n'y a rien de grave ?

-Pas vraiment.

Puis elle disparu. A présent complètement affolée, la benjamine Weasley attrapa à son tour une poignée verte et passa par la cheminée.

Arrivé dans la cuisine des Potter, elle se rendit compte de l'état de nervosité d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione dis moi, tu me fais peur.

-Assis toi.

Ce qu'elle fit, machinalement, obnubilé par ce qui préoccupait son amie.

-Tu connais les nouveaux amis de Ron, ceux du ministère ? Demanda Hermione sans vraiment regarder son interlocutrice.

-Oui, un peu, j'ai du les croisés pourquoi ? répondit-elle en cherchant son regard.

-Tu les trouve comment ?

-Très imbu d'eux même, vantard et snobinard ils me rappèlent un peu Percy, en plus pompeux si c'est possible. Ne me dis pas que c'est c'a qui te mets dans cet état ?

-Si, parce que j'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'ils sont sympathisants mangemorts. Hermione s'était enfin décidé à tourné la tête dans sa direction comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Ginny pâlit à ces mots.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisante, Ron ne traînerait jamais avec des mangemorts, s'exclama Ginny sincère.

-Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, ce sont des gens qui profite de la montée de pouvoir des sang pur pour se faire de l'argent et avoir une partie du gâteau. Je ne dis pas qu'il en est conscient mais tu connais ton frère, il était à plat ventre le jour de la distribution du discernement. Il voit que c'a brille, il veut être dans le coup, mais c'a me fait peur.

-Je comprends c'a, mais Ron est un grand garçon. S'il traîne avec des gens louche, c'est dommage mais il n'y a pas de quoi se faire de soucis à son sujet. Du moins plus que d'habitude. Je veux dire, on traîne tous avec des gens peu recommandable, je me vois mal lui faisant la moral alors que je vis une histoire secrète avec un ancien mangemort repenti.

-Moi, j'ai des raisons de me faire du soucis. Elle inspira un grand coup. Parce que c'est lui notre gardien.

Ginny accusa le coup.

-Ron ! Mais je croyais qu'il était fâché à mort avec Harry.

-Il y a quelques temps je t'aurais dit que ce n'est plus le cas mais maintenant… Tous ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'est lui même proposé.

-Ron ne vous trahirait jamais, surtout pas toi.

Elle avait insisté sur le toi.

-Je crois qu'on le manipule.

Ginny resta méditative un instant avant de reprendre.

-Et il aurait proposé de détenir votre secret pour aller le vendre à Qui-Tu-Sais. J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part, c'est un peu gros tu ne trouve pas. Elle secoua la tête. Non, je ne peux pas y croire.

-Pas pour nous vendre, mais tu sais comme il est influençable, il suffit de le convaincre de retrouver sa place auprès d'Harry pour qu'il y glane des renseignements puis quand ils en ont besoin, ils le convinssent du contraire et le pousse à agir contre lui. Sans même qu'il sache qu'il approche, même de loin des mangemorts.

-Tu devient parano Hermione, je comprends que tu sois inquiète mais de là à accusé Ron de trahison …

-Ginny avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne, pas même Harry peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Mon fils est en danger, sa vie est menacé. Je suis sa mère, je l'ai porté dans mon ventre pendant 9 mois, quand je mangeais, il mangeait, quand je respirais, il respirait. Tant que tu n'aura pas eu d'enfants, tu ne pourra pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Jimmy est une partie de moi-même, quel genre de mère je serais si je ne prenais pas sa sécurité au sérieux.

-Harry aussi s'inquiète pour son fils.

-Harry a retrouvé son meilleur ami, le premier et presque le seul qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Si l'amour rend aveugle, l'amitié peut rendre idiot, surtout chez les garçons. Non, je veux mettre mon fils à l'abris de tout risques. Il y a une épée de Damoclès qui pend au dessus de sa tête comme une a pendu au dessus de celle de Harry. Tu connais son histoire aussi bien que moi, je préfère donné ma vie plutôt que Jimmy connaisse la même, et sur ce point je sais que Harry serait d'accord avec moi.

-Alors que veut-tu faire ?

Hermione inspira une nouvelle fois.

-Je veux refaire ce que Lily Potter à fait, protéger mon fils avec mon sang et mon amour.

-Mais Hermione tu es folle. S'était au tour de Ginny de s'emporter. Personne ne sait quel sort elle a utilisé et encore moins le refaire. C'est de la vieille magie comme on en fais plus depuis des lustres comment veux tu faire, c'est impossible.

-Si, il y a un moyen. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-En quoi ? je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais…

-La potion d'omniscience la coupa Hermione.

Ginny resta interdite.

-Non, non et non. C'est à la limite de la magie noire. Et puis c'est extrêmement dangereux, on en ressort jamais indemne. Jimmy a avant tout besoin d'une mère bénéficiant de toute ses capacités, tu l'aidera beaucoup plus en restant en pleine possession de tes moyens.

-Ginny, cette potion je la ferais avec ou sans toi. Ce n'est pas ta permission que je demande c'est ton aide.

Son ton n'étais pas dur, mais résigné.

-Tu es une experte en potion, plus que moi. Et tu es apprenti médicomage, si c'a tourne mal je sais pouvoir compter sur toi.

Ginny connaissait Hermione depuis ses onze ans, elle savait qu'elle ferait cette potion. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Après tout, elle avait été la première à accepter sa relation avec Draco sans la juger. Elle lui devait bien c'a. "Une amie ne juge pas, elle aide" c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand elle l'avait remercié de son soutien. Elle devait lui rendre la pareil, même si les conditions ne lui plaisait pas.

-D'accord soupira la jeune femme.

-Merci, c'a compte pour moi .

_Fatiguée elle se frotta les yeux, ils lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tombés. Résolue, elle retourna son grimoire, emprunté à la bibliothèque du ministère : Sorts et enchantements anciens de Lyssandra Ludmyer. Elle avait déjà épuisée les ressources de Runes, les pouvoirs oubliés de Mathilda Ford et autre ouvrage traitant de la protection des personnes et de divers enchantements de défenses. Elle entendit un plop dans l'entré. Elle referma prestement ses grimoires mais pas assez vite. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Rémus._

_-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il poli._

_-Non, jamais. Répondit-elle dans un sourire un peu crispée._

_-Tu faisais des recherches ? s'enquit-il en s'avançant vers la table croulant sous les ouvrages._

_-Oui, non enfin rien de bien important, de quoi m'occuper. dit elle avec un détachement feint._

_-"_Sorts avancés de protection", "Comment protégé un bien précieux ?", "La protection en dix sorts_", dis moi tu as des occupations particulières! La lueur sérieuse de ses yeux démentait le ton léger de sa voix._

_Lily rendit les armes tout de suite, par lassitude. Butée, elle fixait la table attendant le sermon qui allait suivre. Cela ne manqua pas._

_-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Tu n'as pas confiance en Peter ? Questionna le loup-garou d'un ton doux._

_-Franchement ? Non, répliqua la rousse, en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois. _

_-James m'a parlé du petit discours qu'il t'avait tenu …_

_-Et il t'a demandé d'aller calmer son hystérique de femme, c'est cela ? coupa lily emportée._

_-Non, je suis venu de moi même parce que tu es aussi mon amie, dit il avec un calme désarmant._

_Honteuse de s'être emportée, elle décida de jouer carte sur table._

_-Je cherche juste à protéger mon fils, je ne fais rien de mal, plaida-t-elle._

_-Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, sourit-il._

_-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_-Je te l'ai dis, James m'a dit que tu étais inquiète et je suis venu rassurer une amie. Mais je la trouve entrain de concocter des sorts pour son fils, avoue que là c'est moi qui ai le droit d'être inquiet, je ne sais pas moi, si tu te loupais et que tu le blessais ou pire même._

_-Remus, je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais si tu es venu me faire changer d'avis tu peux partir parce que je continuerais ce que je fais, parce que c'est juste. Maintenant je veux que tu me jure que tu ne diras rien à James. Exposa-t-elle résolue._

_Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit._

_-Remus …_

_-D'accord, je te le promet, mais de ton coté promet moi d'être prudente, supplia-t-il._

_-Autant que possible._

_Il resta hésitant quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers la table et d'écrire sur un bout de papier en disant :_

_-Je ne devrais sans doute pas faire c'a, mais en même temps, il y a plein de choses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire dans ma vie et que j'ai faites quand même. _

_Il se releva. _

_-J'espère que c'a t'aidera. _

_Et il disparu._

_Interloquée par ce brusque revirement, Lily se pencha sur le bout de parchemin griffonné pour y lire :_

"La magie originelle, Eléonore Eidos. Chapitre 12 : le pouvoir de l'amour"

Debout à coté du chaudron fumant Hermione tenait le livre de potion et lisait.

-C'est presque fini, ils disent qu'une fois que la fumée blanche s'élève en tortillons, il faut réduire le feu et laisser épaissir jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne argenté.

Ginny, de l'autre coté du chaudron, cessa d'agiter le contenu pour diminuer l'intensité du brasier. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidées de s'installer dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de la rousse estimant qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus sûr. Et effectivement, durant les trois mois qu'avait duré la confection de la potion d'omniscience, elles n'avaient pas été dérangées.

_Le livre n'avait pas été facile à trouver, elle avait dû parcourir plusieurs librairies avant de dénicher un exemplaire, vieux comme Hérode. Néanmoins, comme Remus l'avait prédit, elle trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Un sort de protection, se basant sur la magie originelle. Pas de baguette, pas de potion, juste une incantation et des symboles. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs fois, se répétant intérieurement qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Cet après midi là, il faisait chaud, James ne rentrerait pas du travail avant la soirée, elle avait plus de temps que nécessaire. Elle avait déblayée le salon, et tracée les pictogrammes, elle connaissait la formule par cœur. Avec un pincement, celui qu'on a quand on sait que ce qu'on va faire va changer le cours de notre vie, elle monta doucement les escaliers pour aller chercher son fils. _

De son sac, Ginny sorti une grande coupe en argent.

-Tu n'aura pas de problème à l'hôpital ? s'inquiéta le jeune mère.

-Pense-tu, ils en ont tellement, une de plus ou de moins. Répliqua-t-elle en chassant cette supposition d'un geste de la main.

Avec des gestes trahissant une longue habitude, elle plaça la coupe par terre et d'un maniement de baguette, versa le contenu du chaudron de cuivre dedans.

-Voilà, c'est prêt dit-elle un tantinet nerveuse en déposant la coupe pleine à ras bord d'un liquide semblable à du vif argent sur la table.

_Elle déposa Harry au centre du cercle qu'elle avait tracé. Par acquis de conscience elle vérifia une dernière fois la marche à suivre. L'incantation était en elle même simple, mais elle demandait énormément de concentration. Elle finit par s'asseoir en face de son fils. Lui posa une main sur le front, une sur le cœur et inspira un grand coup._

Hermione se pencha au dessus de la coupe, son visage de reflétait sur la surface lisse de la potion. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle l'entendait.

-Tu peux encore reculer Hermione. Rappela Ginny devant l'hésitation de son amie.

-Non, parvint-elle à articuler.

Et elle respira un grand coup.

_Elle se mit alors à psalmodier les incantations qu'elle avait apprise par cœur. Les marques au sol, se mirent à luire, d'abords faiblement puis de plus en plus puissamment au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait._

Puis ferma les yeux et pensa très fort "Je veux savoir quel sort à utilisé la mère d'Harry" qu'elle se répétait comme un leitmotiv avant de plonger la tête dans la potion.

_Nimbée de lumière, Lily sentait ses forces diminuer, mais elle savait ce que disait le bouquin, on ne doit s'arrêter que lorsque la lumière s'arrête. Alors elle continua à réciter ces incantations comme une prière. Une prière pour sauvé son enfant._

Ce fût comme plonger dans un lac glacé et brûlant à la fois. Prise dans un tourbillon d'images et de sons, elle se força à se concentré sur son but, à ne pas se faire distraire par tout ces éléments de vie auxquelles elle pourrait accéder. Autant de connaissance était alléchant, mais le prix à payer était trop élever. On se brûle les ailes à trop vouloir savoir. Les images ralentirent, les sons devinrent plus nets. Elle distingua une femme assise dans son salon, face à son fils, baignant dans une lumière surnaturel.

_Alors qu'elle pensait mourir d'épuisement, la lumière se brisa. Le salon réapparu, inchangé. Elle observa son fils attentivement mais rien ne laissait paraître que des événements extraordinaires venaient de se dérouler._

Hermione émergea de la potion comme on sort d'un plongeon trop long, en suffocant. Les yeux un peu fous mais victorieux, elle savait. Puis, elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

**Nous étions le 1er juillet, et pour ces deux femmes qu'une génération sépare, un implacable compte à rebours venait de se mettre en marche. **

**§§§**

En espérant que c'a vous ai plût. A bientôt j'espère.

_Mélo'_


End file.
